


Good Omens Swap AU

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub is Crowley, Gabriel is Aziraphale, Good omens swap AU, Newt is Warlock, Other, This AU Swap is epic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: I was honored with an Art Trade with @jasper_omens who made an AU of Bee and Gabe being in the shoes of Crowley and Aziraphale whom took their places respectivelyI hope they enjoy what I conjured up~
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Over six thousand years upon Mother's beautiful Earth, and yet-

As Gabe, more so right now, Brother Noah awoke at the crack of dawn, he couldn't help but feel that TODAY'S morning was just a bit more beautiful than the day before~

He didn't have a reason as to why he felt this way he always just knew and once dressed and ready for the day ahead, as he opened the door to welcome Mothers next morning, he felt correct about his statement made as the golden fingers of the sun played upon his face, warming him inside and out in ways only Angel's could feel and took a deep breath unneeded by an immortal being such as himself. A deep breath to capture Her own breath of Life granted to this new fine beautiful day-

"Any deeper up Mother'slzzz azzzz and you could return to her womb, Gabe!" A sneering voice sounded by the run down home Brother Noah was granted upon the grounds of Master Newt.

The sharp laughter that followed his horrid scream of embarrassed shock at being caught so unguarded made it even worse so much so that he spun around and nearly cried out as he panted at the culprit still laughing at his misery by his makeshift home, "BEE WHY do insist on DOING THAT? I was just trying to meditate!"

"Trying to get off more like it, BROTHER Noah~" They heaved and Gabe fumed.

"Your disgusting!"

"And you take time out of your life to welcome a morning that might one day not even come!"

Together, as those words settled between them, even Gabe saw the disturbance race between Bee's face before they sniffed smartly, voice sharp, eyes averted, changing the subject, "Anyway, zzzeeing azng az the weekend and we normally have off-"

Gabe smiled. Bee knew he hated the thought of the world ending. He also knew Bee too hated that very thought!

"Inzztead of you know, just ditching the poor zztump.."

Gabe also knew Bee wasn't very 'kid centric'.

Their method of teaching their Master's son wasn't very-He put it, even SATAN wouldn't be very sure how things would turn by the end Bee was just…

Be gay and do crime-

Nanny Eligos wasn't… Very… Coddling…

If he'd been here JUST a smidge sooner, he'd had made one fine ass Nanny himself~

Had a fine dress, was ready to be a good mum to the boy even as scary as it all was-

"Twat, lizlzzten!" Bee hissed and Gabe blinked.

Bee was standing there looking put off and he gave a shy smile before nodding. 

"I KNOW I zzuck at being a Nanny, noted alright.. Zzo… I wazz thinking.. How'zz about we take Newt out with uzz for a day at the Park?"

Gabe nearly keeled over.

"What did you jus-"

"Iszzaid it and that wazz that! Take it or leave it!" Bee hissed ever darkly, eyes so hot with fire Gabe feared he'd burst into flame.

What made Bee have this idea?

This sounded nice..

"You know what-Fuck it, fuck I offered, fuck off.." Bee said as if reading his thoughts. Their pointed ears lowered, hands jammed into their pockets. "Fuck me trying to be nice to zzomeone that'zz not you! Zzzomeone you care about!"

"Bee! Bee, wait, wait please!"

Fangs bared and thrown over their shoulder, the Demon listened to the other's words.

"Your doing this.. For me?"

"Because I like being with little Newt?"

Bee didn't respond. 

Gabe nearly broke into tears as he clasped the smaller Demon in his arms despite their screams of protest and horror, "Oh BEE! I told you you could be nice! That's one of the absolute sweetest things ever-"

"Your KILLING ME!! ZZHUT UP! ZZHUT UP! I'M NEITHER ZZZWEET NOR NICE!!!"

Catching himself, the two inches apart and blushing, Gabe stared at Bee, noses almost touching, the others eyes wide and shocked staring back at his.

Back down to the ground, Bee looked away from the other swiftly as Gabe scratched the back of his neck and stared up and around at everything that wasn't Bee.

"I'll… I'll grab Zzztump and we'll head out then?"

"Sounds awesome, Bee!"

"Riiight!"

The sound of their shoes upon the grass growing fainter made Gabe turn toward them and call out without thinking, his voice the steadiest it's ever sounded to Bee in their six thousand years of knowing each other, "This means so much to me, Bee! And despite what you think, you ARE a good Nanny when you wanna be!"

"Zzzhut up!" Was his response before the other left completely but he swore he saw a faint smile of pride upon their face before they did so.

He wouldn't ever tell them since he was certain that they knew but Newt wasn't always well-You would think for being Satan's son he'd be healthier then anything but alas-

Even an Angel felt pity and not able to withstand a sick being, Gabe miracled himself inside every time he knew Newt had fallen ill only to find a sight he'd NEVER believe unless he'd seen with his own two eyes.

A sight that reminded him that Demons DID love!

Bee, still dressed as Nanny Eligos, holding the sickly Newt in their arms, no songs of blood or pain seeping from their lips, but stories about sheep in a field being happy or maybe a song about speckled frogs jumping off a log!

HOURS spent this way!

Dedicated hours in keeping Newt well and under watch until his fevers broke and he slept at ease once more. 

He knew Bee knew he'd seen this at least once.

He was only so fast getting out of there.

But one time..

He even saw the ever so angry Demon kiss the small one on the head as he was tucked into bed, freed of his tiring sickness at last. Dreams of sheep frolicking in a field or frogs perhaps playing in his now slumbering head~


	2. Good Omens Swap AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was honored with an Art Trade with @jasper_omens who made an AU of Bee and Gabe being in the shoes of Crowley and Aziraphale whom took their places respectively
> 
> I happily continue from the first, let's see how their trip to the park goes~

Master Newt was unlike most kids.

On the outside, perfectly normal. Mortal looking, stumpy for a Male mortal, childish, and alive.

But inside, inside BOILED with the churning up contents of his Fathers powers, Satan's world ending abilities! Once his eleventh birthday hit, it would all be over!

Inside that brooding body would trigger the monster of a BEAST Master Newt was always meant to become-

"Dandelions don't smell, Master Newt~" Came a kind male voice after a heavy wet sneeze erupted from within the park.

What remained of the Dandelions seeds wafted free from the child who'd picked the plant and gone in for an innocent sniff only to react with a loud sneeze.

His Nanny, Nanny Eligos came over from the cloth blanket set out for their picnic upon sound of her charges sneeze and tutted him, lifting him up and away from Brother Noah, "Shouldn't be letting him play around pollen, BROTHER Noah!"

"Come now, FANNY-Nanny Eligos-" Noah fixed but flashed a winning smile at the others cold glare when she heard his 'slip up'. "He was investigating!"

"Could cause an allergic reaction!"

"Posh!"

"Nevertheless, lunch is ready."

Setting down the child, and without Brother Noah seeing as he himself got up from the flower bed close by, Nanny Eligos dabbed gently at Newts nose and sniffed him mutely before asking, "Nothing off?"

Newt smiled brightly and shook his little head no then beamed even brighter as Brother Noah placed a flower just so upon Nanny Eligos' hat, not anywhere she'd feel or see.

Eligos took THAT look as just a kids smile and gave a small one back before rummaging around inside the basket she'd brought from the kitchen before fetching the Master and said, pulling out jam sandwiches with apple juice, "BlackBerry jam and sunflower butter for you my dear~"

Cut into these impossible shapes, only for Newt, Nanny Eligos placed down Newts meal and tucked in his napkin before getting his drink ready.

"I believe in feeding others so, here-"

At first glance, it didn't look like much of anything. Just two pieces of bread and an empty bottle handed off to Brother Noah. 

As Master Newt tucked into his delicious sandwiches, his Nanny gave a small nod, nose dipped downwards and Brother Noah's food and drink became what he wanted exactly to a T.

Raspberry jam and butter with a bottle of light raspberry wine.

"Thank you so much, M-"

"Couldn't let you starve now could I?"

She turned away, grabbing her own and Brother Noah made a face.

"Peanut butter and butter? And milk.."

"I don't knock on yours, hush!"

"Can we play on the swings, Nanny?" Newt asked sweetly, already sipping his drink with a happy smile upon his face.

Without even taking a bite nor sip of her own meal or drink, Nanny Eligos held out their hand and Newt took it with a happy squeak, the young Master as lively as a newborn lamb pulled and tugged on ahead to get to the playground further off.

"Come along, Brother Noah! There's a swing each~"

Before he could protest, that his meal wasn't done and that nothing was packed, he grumbled to himself when Nanny Eligos called over her shoulder in a teasing manner, the job already done, his food and drink packed alongside it, "Please bring the basket would you? This child's a lively little thing!"

"It all looked so good…"

But he grabbed the basket and wondered as he followed the two about how the sandwiches and wine would have tasted then smiled ahead as he saw Newt pat a swing beside himself for Nanny Eligos. 

Bee, the true Nanny Eligos, wasn't really child oriented, but the slight look of humor and joy on her face as she sat upon the rubber of the swing beside Master Newt was enough to clear those minor thoughts from his head.

Sandwiches and wine could wait, maybe tonight with Bee even?

Before him, watching, Newts tiny hand within Bee's waiting for him..

Gabe, or Brother Noah smiled feeling emotional. 

How on Mother's beautiful Earth could this end?

How could this sweet boy be its end?

"Finally!"

"Yaaay! Right here, Brother Noah~" Newt said and waited with his hand outstretched.

Sitting on the swing on the other side of Newt, Gabe felt the little boys hand take his own and almost broke down into sobs.

"Since Nanny Eligos is scared she'll break me if I try and swing from her arms-" Newt said and began to swing on the swing, cheering happily. 

How much Gabe felt in that moment like what a mortal must feel when being a parent~

Bee was right, Godparents in a way~

Overseeing his upbringing!

And beside him, Bee herself, the ever hard Demon smiled at the happy child, careful of how he moved on the swing, but laughed at how pleased this simple act made him feel.

Gabe couldn't help but lose himself in that moment in time, close his inner Angelic eye and believe that Newt was HIS, HIS and BEE'S and this wonderful day out was THEIR family outting.

A picnic in the park, playing on the playground, a happy family that wasn't going to be ended by Armageddon!

Wasn't going to be torn away from them when Newt no longer needed a Nanny!

When Newt grew into his own..

Gabe lived in THIS moment and smiled before helping Newt swing back and forth along with Bee, the child's laughter contagious so much so that the secret Angel and Demon released full happy laughter themselves on that lovely 'them' family day!


	3. Good Omens Swap AU Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was honored with an Art Trade with @jasper_omens who made an AU of Bee and Gabe being in the shoes of Crowley and Aziraphale whom took their places respectively
> 
> I happily conclude this chapter for Gabe and Bee (who knows maybe I may return)
> 
> But here's a bit of a gift for the two and for the creator of this amazing AU~

Once Master Newt was neatly tucked into bed after the fun day at the park, Nanny Eligos gave him a rare little kiss to his temple and whispered an even rarer, "Sweet dreams~" Before hurrying off, afraid the Antichrist could smell her feelings of care upon her!

Just outside the estate stood Brother Noah of all people. 

Standing and puffing a cig like it was going out of style.

A locomotive eating coal!

"Black lung, really, Gabe?" Bee asked once she saw the man who took up the gardener role in the master Plan of Newts upbringing. 

Heavenly and Hellish upbringing between an Angel and Demon SHOULD bring him up balanced, at least that's what the two believed in anyway.

So, here they stood, Bee a Demon Nanny and Gabe, an Angelic Gardener!

Two very OPPOSITE sides of the coin!

"Sorry but.. I… Haven't had a chance.. I held off.. I didn't have a single.."

"Can it!" Bee demanded, hand up before ushering the other to follow.

Gabe knew Bee hated his smoking but he COULDN'T hold it in anymore..

He was so damn nervous!

And he HADN'T HAD a single cig that day!

"Now, finished smoking your corporations lungs to death?" He's asked and in response, he kills the head and ditches the end, voice shy, "Now I am.." Only to feel his other hand be taken and be lead by the smaller Demon.

Nowhere very far, just into the garden pergola where a small dinner sat waiting, a candle and everything. 

"Before you think anything other than PLATONIC," The fiery Demon hissed into his face, a buzzing sound escaping her voice just slightly, "I jussst HAPPEN to remember what today IZZZ!"

Today?

He watched as Bee's pointed ears lowered and smiled weakly as the others eyes just deadpan his lavender. 

"The day we MET you zztupid Angel!"

How could she remember that? HOW?

"Will you have this dinner or not?" He's asked swiftly, feeling Bee's clawed hand slipping from his in defeat.

He WASN'T having THAT and replied smoothly, eyes romantic, "I'd be honored to join you, Bee~" Then lead them two the remainder of the way to their seats, Bee first who huffed but smiled slightly then himself just across from her.

"All of this is going well~" He began only to get a look that told him to be quiet.

"Us, not Stumpy! Us!"

Stumpy~

Poor Newt, at least the nickname was ONLY shared between the two of them!

"So what would you like to talk about then? About us I mean?"

"If this goes wrong.." He heard the worry then felt her hand touch his. "You'll leave Earth with me.. Won't you? You truly can't find Heaven worth staying for.."

Gabe looked lost and sad, Bee frowned and squeezed his hand just a tad.

"We've known each other since the start.. Wot more could one ask for?"

"But the Plan.."

"Us-"

There wasn't much of hiding it, the two were meant to be however, Heaven and Hell weren't well-

"Bee…"

He saw the broken look upon their face and almost said something when, instead, she smiled lovingly and asked instead, standing up, "Mind sharing the skies with me tonight?"

RARELY did Angels and Demons fly better yet TOGETHER, but..

Taking her hands within his own, Gabe smiled softly and nodded yes.

Together, mourning dove wings on his side and raven black on hers, the two together unfurled their wings and took off before even touching their meal.

A take off with a flourishing spiral, a spiral of ethereal beings whos time long spent together twined seamlessly with one another, its after flow of unknown love and devotion held in such tight secrets, unleashed as they shot through the night skies above.

Something neither Heaven nor Hell could EVER come to understand!

Love between an Angel and a Demon!


End file.
